


Liss

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Lisanna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Gracias —dijo inevitablemente. Le había nacido, quizás porque no esperaba esa aceptación.





	Liss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "thanks" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Genderfluid!Lisanna —y Gray porque son adorables juntos—.
> 
> Extensión: 441 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto me costó lo suyo, más que nada porque no estaba muy segura de cómo plantearlo. Tras un par de intentos y un par de lecturas quedó y me agrada el resultado. Es friendship, por si acaso, y para quien no lo sepa el genderfluid es una identidad de género que se refiere a un género que varía con el tiempo. Headcanon personal con Lisanna, un tanto reciente, que tenía ganas de escribir. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

—Gracias —dijo inevitablemente.

Le había nacido, quizás porque no esperaba esa aceptación. Aún albergaba inseguridades al respecto, después de todo.

—No es nada. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Gray—. No es como que no estén todos locos en el gremio de por sí, así que mientras estés cuerda lo demás es un poco irrelevante.

Lisanna le miró, dudando si corregirlo o no. Acabó por no hacerlo, no tenía ganas de ello estando en un ambiente tan ameno; además era Gray, dudosamente lo había hecho con mala intención. Así que solo continuó avanzando a través de la calle, sin prestar mayor atención al género usado.

—Es que siempre he sido su hermanita —explicó, tratando de dar a entender el motivo por el que se apartaba de sus hermanos, y del gremio, en días así—, y no pienso mal de ellos, pero no sabría cómo explicarles que no siempre me siento así, como su pequeña hermana.

—No creo que les importe —dijo Gray.

—Ya sé.

—Elfman de seguro se alegra, ya sabes, no ser el único. —Alzó el brazo, imitando la postura—, ¡hombre!

Lisanna rió con la imitación, sintiendo una agradable calidez en el pecho ante la naturalidad de Gray.

—Idiota —acabó por decir una vez la carcajada murió.

Hubo un tenue momento de silencio, durante el cual se contemplaron en calma. Lisanna lo interrumpió al carraspear, todavía con cierto resquemor.

—Entonces —dijo—, ¿no te incómoda?

Gray le miró. Lisanna no lucía tan diferente, pero llevaba el cabello desordenado y usaba ropa un tanto holgada, con lo que no se le notaba mucho la figura. Las zapatillas, de un amarillo chillón, le causaban gracia.

—Ya dije que me da igual —respondió, alzando los hombros—. Aunque, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué?

Dudó un instante antes de hablar.

—¿Estás usando bóxer?

Lisanna parpadeó, sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

—En lo único en lo que pensaste —inquirió, notando que la pregunta le divertía más que otra cosa—, ¿es en mi ropa interior?

—Es que... da curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —espetó Gray con un sonrojo.

Lisanna apenas y aguantó la risa, luego suspiró con diversión. Gray era tierno, a su manera.

—Sí, uso bóxer —respondió, apenas y creía que, de todo, Gray se hubiera interesado en su ropa interior antes que cualquier otra cosa—. Liss —dijo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió el mago.

—Me gusta Liss, dime Liss. Lisanna es —lo pensó—, últimamente no me identifico tanto con ese nombre. Solo... me agrada más Liss.

Gray le observó en silencio un instante, luego sonrió con cariño.

—Como quieras —dijo al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello—, Liss.

Volvió a sentir deseos de agradecerle, agradecer que todo siguiera igual.


End file.
